


The Night Gets Worse

by thinker1357



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, birthday fic, u dont sneak up on Bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinker1357/pseuds/thinker1357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a bad day and all he wants is to sleep but Bruce drags him over to the Batcave for a surprise birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Gets Worse

Dick climbed through his bedroom window into his tiny apartment, tiredly ripping off his gloves and falling face-first into bed. He was exhausted, every part of his body ached, emphasized by the pounding in his head. Patrol had been absolutely chaotic. The night had started off easy, a couple of muggings some small-time robberies, nothing Nightwing couldn’t handle. But at exactly eleven ‘o’ clock at night, Clayface broke out and began terrorizing Bludhaven. It had taken him three hours to find, fight, capture and hand Clayface over to the proper attorneys-in that exact order.

By that time, Dick had been ready to call it a night and had been cleaning the gunk off him in one of his secret hideouts when he got the alert that Catwoman had decided to rob the Bludhaven Museum of Natural History’s prized golden cat statue. So still half-covered in soap suds Nightwing took flight, chasing Catwoman across the Bludhaven rooftops until she crossed over to Gotham and he decided to let the Bat get her.

His day hadn’t gone so well either. Dick had woken up late due to Bruce’s and his date last night and had in result, came to work late. His boss hadn’t been impressed and assigned him a desk job for the day, doing paperwork. He had come home with an ink stain on his face and at least a dozen painful papercuts on his foot. The paperwork was clearly against him.

Dick jumped in bed startled from his sleep as his comm began beeping and flooded his dark room with red light. He lazily reached over the bed and pulled his comm out of his back pockets to his ear.

“Hello” Dick slurred out. “Nightwing here.”

“Nightwing, I need you to come to Gotham now.” Batman voice came over the comm. In the background Dick could hear yelling going on only to be hushed by someone. Dick squirmed and whined in response. _He was tiiiired._

“Nightwing, now.” Came the growled order before the comm clicked off.

Dick whined again and turned over on his side, hugging his pillow, fighting his urge to kick and scream _NO! NO! NO! NO!_ Instead, he stumbled out of bed and began pulling on the armor that he had only discarded fifteen minutes ago while grumbling under his breath. _Stupid Gotham. Stupid Batman. Stupid Bruce. All he wanted was to get some sleep! Couldn’t they at least give him that?_

Checking his appearance in the tiny mirror in his bedroom, Dick ran a hand through his hair one more time. He wanted to look good for his boyfriend-even if he was only going there to kill him. Satisfied with his appearance he turned around and exited the apartment via window again.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Dick reached the manor in an hour and forty-five minutes, an hour longer than it should have taken, since he got pulled over by an officer, saying he was going above the speed limit. _He was Nightwing, Goddammit and he had a good reason to be riding over the speed limit!_ The night just kept getting worse. _Bruce better have a good reason for calling him here._

He steered the Night-Cycle to the secret entrance into the Batcave only to find it blocked. Dick sighed once more before turning around to the manor _. He guessed he’ll have to get in through the entrance in Bruce’s office._ Nightwing stashed his motorcycle in a dark corner of the large garage before entering the manor. As he walked the halls of Wayne Manor an uneasy feeling fell on him _. Where were the kids? The manor was never this quiet._

“Alfred? Alfred!” Dick called. His only response was a slight echo.

He walked into Bruce’s office taking note of the new pictures of Bruce and him on his desk before adjusting the clock and stepping into the elevator. As the doors closed with a hiss and began going down Dick’s feeling of uneasiness grew and he reached over his shoulder for an eskrima, pulling one out just as the elevator stopped. The door silently opened, plunging Dick into darkness. Carefully, he stepped out into the cave, readying himself into a fighting stance, eyes roaming for any hint of movement.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday!” The lights flooded on as Dick threw his eskrima at the nearest person in surprise.

He watched as the baton flew through the air only to smack Tim straight in the nose. Only Tim’s training helped him avoid from having a bruised face and instead a broken nose.

“Oh my God, Tim! Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I was just reacting based on instinct.” Dick ran over to Tim inspecting his face for any other damage.

“It’s okay, Dick. At least, we got the surprise part down.” Tim said trying to placate the flailing man in front of him.

“Tt- Of course Drake gets injured during a birthday party.” That caught Dick’s attention and he turned towards Damian, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Wait this is a birthday party… for me? It’s not even my birthday.”

“Of course, Goldie would forget his own birthday.” Jason said from a corner of the Batcave before striding up to a shocked Dick. “As of five hours ago it has been April first of 2017” Jason declared dramatically.

Superman floated to Dick, carrying a cake alight with more than twenty candles and held it out to him. “Make a wish.” Superman smiled.

Dick smiled back before closing his eyes and blowing out the candles.

Lian bounced over to Dick, pulling on his pants. ”What did you wish for, Uncle Dick?”

Dick smiled and poked her little nose. “If I tell you, my wish won’t come true.” Lian pouted before being swept up by Flash.

“So when can we eat?” Wally asked. Everybody rolled their eyes. _Speedsters._

///////////////////////////////////////

The party was still in full swing despite already being six ‘o’ clock in the morning. The bat-signal had come on a couple of times and they had scared the shit out of every criminal when the whole Justice League, Titan’s Network, Suicide Squad, Outcasts and the Batfamily had appeared. Even the Commissioner had seemed fazed when he saw the firepower they had.

Dick finally trapped Bruce in a dark corner, out of eyesight.

“You’ve been avoiding me, why?” Dick asked placing a hand on Bruce’s chest. Bruce leaned down to softly peck Dick’s lips.

“Not avoiding, just waiting for the perfect moment.” Bruce’s arm went around his waist to cup at his ass.

“To do what?” Dick asked his eyes fluttering at the contact.

A wicked smile crossed Bruce’s face and he leaned in to place a sloppy kiss on Dick’s neck and squeeze his ass. “To give you _my_ present.” He whispered into Dick’s neck.

Dick held back a gasp as the air from Bruce’s mouth caressed his skin erotically. He stepped in closer, forcing Bruce and him to stand chest to chest. “What are you waiting for? You can give me my present now.”

Dick hooked a leg over Bruce’s waist pressing their groins together. Eliciting a soft groan from Bruce before Bruce picked him up and they both disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think I'm going to stick to fluff after this.


End file.
